Hidden In a Silly Joke
by Migamiikki
Summary: Kakami and Iacho are fraternal twins. they are best frinds with Hikaru and Kaoru but will it turn out to be more then that. join them as they play pranks with the hitachiin brothers and as their past comes back and haunt them. KaoruxOc HikaruxOc KyoyaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden In A Silly Joke**

_Chapter 1_

Name: Kakami **Kusabana****.**

**Age: 16**

**School: Ouran Academy**

**Clubs: Ouran Host Club**

**Birthday: May 21**

**Hair: Blue pulled up into a high ponytail ending mid-back with bangs cascading down the sides of your face.**

**Eyes: Golden Yellow**

**Occupation: First-Year High School Student**

**Favourite Subjects: Math and Art**

**Favourite Food: Anything Spicy or Sour**

**Likes: Drawing, Singing (She's good at them too) and playing pranks with the twins (since she spends practically all her time with them)**

**Story Starts**

**Kakami's P.O.V**

**You were walking down the hall towards your classroom. When you arrived Hikaru and Kaoru were already there talking to Haruhi.**

**"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi" you said as you walked.**

**"Oh hey Kakami" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.**

**"Hello" said Haruhi.**

**The bell rang shortly after. Everyone sat in their seats as the teacher walked in.**

**"Okay class today we are going to learn BEDMAS" said the teacher,**

**Everyone groaned.**

**"Okay everyone open to page 269 in their text books" ordered the teacher.**

**Time Skip**

**_The Host Club Is Now Open_**

**Still Kakami's P.O.V**

**You walked down the hall towards music room 3 angrily. You just finished the classroom clean up and Hikaru and Kaoru were suppose to help but they slipped out when you weren't looking. When you got to the room you shoved the door open making everyone look at you but they soon looked away when they felt your aura. The twins felt your aura and started to back away. You notice and ran after them. When they notice you running at them they jumped and ran but you cot up to them. When you got close enough you tackled them.**

**"Hikaru, Kaoru" you said with your voice full of venom and giving then an**** evil glare.**

**They had a scared look on their face.**

**"You guys skipped classroom clean up" you said angrily.**

**"W..Well…ugh" they said trying to find a way to put it in words.**

**"Well?" you said while standing up.**

**They stood up, looked around then made a run for it. You fallowing close behind them.**

**You turned the corner just in time to see them go around another.**

**'Wow those two are fast' you thought.**

You ran after them but slipped on a banana peel.

'Where on earth are all these banana peels going from' You thought.

You turned the corner and saw them almost all the way down the stair. They were walking now. You ran to catch up with them. As you were running you slipped on another banana peel but this on made you fall side ways. You flip over the railing and sent you falling down the hole in between the staircases. You were falling down two stories. You screamed in fright. Hikaru and Kaoru heard you and spun around to look at you. They saw you falling.

"KAKAMI" they yelled as they ran towards you.

You closed your eyes a waiting the hard ground. It never came. You opened your eyes to see….

**Mahahah a cliff hanger sorry it's not long I couldn't think of anything. I think the next chapter will come out soon. Thanks for reading. Please review and check out my poll and other stories. Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden In A Silly Joke**

_Chapter 2_

**Name: Iacho Kusabana**

**Age: 16**

**School: Ouran Academy**

**Clubs: Ouran Host Club**

**Birthday: May 21**

**Hair: Purple pulled into two pigtails like hitsume miku but stops at her shoulders**

**Eyes: Green**

**Occupation: First-Year High School Student**

**Likes: Technology and plating pranks with her sister and twins**

**And yes she is Kakami's fraternal twin.**

You closed your eyes a waiting the hard ground. It never came. You opened your eyes to see that Mori-sempai had cot you. Mori-sempai put you down on your feet.

"Thanks Mori-sempai" you said to him.

"Welcome" he said in his monotone voice.

"Kakami are you ok?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yeah, thanks to Mori-sempai" you said while pointing to Mori-sempai, well where Mori-sempai used to be. You sweat dropped

"Huh where are you pointing?" asked the twins.

You sighed.

"Never mind" you said as you shocked your head.

"Kakami" yelled your sister Iacho.

"Yes" you asked as she reached you.

"I heard you scream and" she pulled you way so Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't hear "there has been a reporting that someone has seen father in the city only an hour from here" she finished.

Once she was done you clenched your fists.

"That bastard" you said through clenched teeth.

"Who's close?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No one" you both say at the same time.

"Really?" asked the twins as they circled around both of you.

"Yep" replied Iacho.

You grabbed your sister's hand and pulled her away from the twins and down the hall. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to follow you but they lost you soon after. When you both got outside Iacho pulled out her cell phone and called for a car. In about five a limo was pulling up in front of both of you. Iacho lead you inside the car. When you guys got home you got out of the car. You both noticed that the door was open a little bit. You both looked at each other wondering if a maid didn't close it properly. You both walked up to the door and opened it together. The whole front hall was covered in blood and dead bodies. You both froze then you guys heard a scream. It sounded like your mother. You and your sister ran up the long staircase and down the hall till you came to a door on your right. Your sister opened the door. When she opened it you both saw your mother laying in a pool of blood and your father standing over her holding a gun. He heard you guys at the door so he turned to look at you and smiled.

"Ahh, Iacho and Kakami you're just in time" he said as he walked towards you both.

You and your sister started to back up. You both backed up until you both hit the hall. When you did you both fell to the ground with your father standing over you. He grabbed your sister by the caller of her uniform and lifted her up so her feet couldn't touch the ground. She grabbed onto his arm trying to make him let go so she could breathe but she wasn't strong enough. You notice and stood up. You kicked your father in the leg but that had no effect at all. He looked at you.

"Ahh Kakami you want attention too, okay" he said then throw your sister and she hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Iacho!" you yelled and tried to run to her but your father cot your upper arm and throw you back. You hit the wall but not hard enough to knock you out. He bent down so he was eye level with you. He put his hand on your neck and started to choke you. You started to black out. After a few seconds your world went totally black.

Iacho's P.O.V

You slowly started to wake up. All you could see were blobs. As your vision started to get back to normal those blobs turned out to be people. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai.

"Oh looked she's awake" said Honey-sempai.

They all looked at you. You tried to sit up but couldn't so Mori-sempai helped you. You looked around.

"Where is my sister?" you asked.

They all looked away.

"Where is my sister?" you asked with more force.

**Mahahah another cliff hanger. What did their Father do in the past? Why did he want to kill his wife? Where is Kakami? Who knows. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden In A Silly Joke**

_Chapter 3_

**Name: Kein T. Odel  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: Male  
>Hair: Blonde, dyed orange. Semi-short, layered. Brushed, slightly wavy. Wears a yellow hairclip in his bangs saying DEATH in black letters.<br>Eyes: Gray, with pigments of blue and purple.  
>Build: Medium-short; slim<strong>

**Personallity: Selfish, sly, and sneaky. He's tact in his ways, yet often likes to cause loud behaviours. When he's alone, he likes to stare out the window and tune out everything else but his thoughts. Has a habit of always having a piece of hard candy rolling around in his mouth. Likes caution tape for some reason.**

**Background: Kein is a brat from a middle-high class family. There was never anything very different in his life than anyone else in the presigious Ouran High School, though he has a bad relationship with his parents. He knows how to behave as a person in his status, yet only acts upon those manners when he feels it's actually important (which is almost never).**

**Notes:  
>- For some reason he likes wrapping caution tape over his school uniform - not enough to cover the whole thing, but wrapped once around his waist, shouler, both arms, and his left thigh<br>- Carries a camera bag on him at all times to take pictures of Kyoya to sell to the other students secretly  
>- Likes annoying the host club members<br>- Can be very emotional when in a depressed mode, which is only triggered if something really upsets him. Usually lasts for a day or so.  
>- Wears silver earrings<strong>

Iacho's P.O.V

"Where is my sister?" you asked with more force.

They all shifted uneasily. Nobody said anything until Kyoya stepped forward.

"When my family's special police went to your house they only found you, there were no signs of your sister" he said the pushed up his glasses.

You clenched your fists.

"That bastard must have taken her" you said through clenched teeth.

"Who?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Our father, he was the one who attacked us" you said.

They all looked shocked except for the twins, they just looked to the side.

"Why would your own father attack you?" ask Tamaki.

You looked down.

"Well…" you started but was cut off when the door burst open and a purple and yellow blob flue over you and tackled Kyoya.

"KYOYA!" yelled the blob that turned out to be your gay friend Kein.

Kyoya tried to get out from underneath Kein but failed so Mori-sempai has to help him. Mori-sempai picked Kein up by his collar.

"Mori-sempai can you please put me down" asked Kein.

Mori-sempai nodded and lowered Kein till his feet touch.

"Thanks" said Kein.

"Anyway" started Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. "As you were saying about you father" finished Kyoya turning to face you.

You fiddled with your thumbs.

"When Kakami and I were 7," you started. "Our father came home from hanging with his friends and he had a gun, our mother was out at the time so we were being looked after by a nanny. We were in our room waiting for our nanny to come back with the candy she said we could have. We heard a gun go off so we decide to go see what was happening. When we got to the main hall there was our father standing over our nanny's dead body and all the servants dead bodies were scattered everywhere. We were frozen in shock. He walked up to us and grabbed us both by our necks. He carried us to our room. When we got to our room he thru Kakami against our bookshelf making all the books fall and the shelf to fall on top of her. He then thru me on the bed and trapped me underneath him. He…He started touching me. I tried to get free and called out to my sister but nothing happened. I truly thought that s..she was d..dead until she push our father of me. While he was falling over he grabbed her arm and pulled her underneath him. He started doing the same things to her as he did to me. I tried to get him off her but her saw me coming and kicked me. He was about to go back to what he was doing when he heard the sirens of the police cars. Thanks to whoever called the police because when he heard them he got off of Kakami and walked to the window. He opened the window and stuck on leg out. Before he jumped out he said "I'll be back and I will kill your mother and finished what we started Kakami". He jumped after he said that but the police officers were ready for him. As soon has he touched the ground they arrested him. He was sentence to prison of life. We thought we were safe but obviously we weren't" you finished.

"Um from finished what he started do you mean he's going to rape her?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes and I think Kakami going to lose her virginity to him now that he has her" you said.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile I couldn't think of anything and I have a lot of homework every day so this story and You're Not The Only One are going to be updated at least once a week for now on. Thanks for reading. Please review and take my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden In A Silly Joke**

_Chapter 4_

Iacho's P.O.V

"Yes and I think Kakami going to lose her virginity to him now that he has her" you said.

Kakami's P.O.V

You slowly opened your eyes as you awake.

'Where am i?' you thought.

You looked around. In the room was a chair a small table and a bed that you are sitting on. The room wasn't very big and had cobwebs everywhere. Just when you finished looking around the door opened. You looked to see who it was. It was your father. You clenched you teeth and fists in anger. He simply just smiled at you.

"Good mourning Kakami, have a nice sleep?" he asked.

"What do you want with me/" you asked instead.

"Oh you know, to continue where we left off" he stated.

Before you could process the information he was on top of you.

"Get off of me!" you yelled as you tried to push him off, he didn't even budge.

You kept on pushing, telling him to get off and you even tried kicking him but failed. He started touching you in place you didn't like to be touched. First he touched your butt then just below your chest. He started razing he hand higher. He got to high for comfort so you gathered all your strength and pushed him off successfully. He stood up and glared at you.

"Fine I wont do it now but mark my words I'll be back" he said before leaving still glaring at you.

Once the door closed you got under the blankets and cried. You were afraid, you knew what was coming and you wanted to get away fast. You checked your pockets to see if you had your cell phone on you. You did but the battery power was low. Too low for a phone call but just enough to send a you finished typing the text you click the first name in your address book.

_Kaoru Hitachiin_

After your phone said the text was successfully sent you turned over and went to sleep.

Kaoru's P.O.V

We were all standing shocked around Iacho's bed.

"She going to lose what?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh you heard what I said" snapped Iacho. "Don't make me repeat it".

We all stood there silent until my phone started beeping. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. My eyes widened with shock. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What's wrong Kaoru" asked my brother Hikaru.

"I just got a text..,,from Kakami" I said.

Everyone just stared at me.

"Well don't just stand there read it" ordered Kyoya.

I nodded then opened it. I read it over twice.

"So what dose it say?" asked Honey.

"It says…

_Help_

_I_'_m in a old house or something_

_My father is the one holding me captured_

_Please sent help quick._

_Kakami_

That's not good" said Kaoru.

"No it's not, Iacho can you think of any places that he might be at?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes our old Beach House, we stop going there awhile ago" replied Iacho.

"Okay I'll call my families special police then we will all head to the Beach House with them" said Kyoya.

We all nodded in agreement.

Kyoya pulled out his cell and stated dialling.

Iacho's P.O.V

'Oh I hope we make it in time' you thought.

**All I can say is sorry for not updating in such I long time. I'm hoping to get my other one updated tomorrow but after that it's going to be harder to update for the next two weeks because of Exams. Hope you liked it and sorry again. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden In A Silly Joke**

_Chapter 5_

**Kakami's P.O.V**

By the time you woke up it was starting to get dark. You guessed it was around 8:00 at night. You sat up and listened for a sound. The sound that you father, your capture, was nearby. Nothing. You crept across the floor to the door. You opened it slowly and stuck you head out to look around. He wasn't there. You slowly made your way down the hall. You turn the corner and saw a stair case that led to the front door. You noticed as you got closer to the stairs that you were at your old beach house. You were almost there when the door right in front of the stairs opened. Your father stepped out. When he noticed you he walked into the middle of the hall.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked sternly.

You just stood there. He started walking towards you. When he was within an inch you quickly ducked around his left and booked it down the stairs. When you reached the door you could hear him coming down the stairs. You pulled opened you the door and looked back to see your father coming at you with a knife in his hand. Your eyes widened in horror. You quickly ran out the door and into the woods beside the house. Your father on you heels. You knew there was a road in the direction you were running. You hoped that when you got there you can stop a passing car.

**Iacoh's P.O.V**

We were all in the limo. I was sitting in the seat next to the driver telling him where to go. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking through the small rectangular hole in the wall separating the front seats from the rest of the limo.

"Are we almost there?" they both asked.

"Almost" you replied.

All of a sudden Kakami ran out from the woods along the highway.

"STOP" you yelled.

The driver stepped on the brakes.

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Kakami suddenly ran out from the woods.

"STOP" yelled Iacho.

The driver stepped on the brakes. We stopped 10 feet from her. She started to jog towards obviously tired from running. The brush behind her moved and out popped a man. You herd Iacho whisper "father". We all got out of the car as she started to run but she was too tired to continue and collapse from exhaustion. We started to run towards her but her father made it first. He moved her onto her back. She was frozen in fear as he lifted up the knife. From where we were standing we were able to see her tears as she cried in fear. He started to swing the knife down when he was knocked away from her by Honey-sempai. Her father tried to get past but he was no match for Honey-sempai. As honey finished with him we ran to Kakami. Iacho got there first and help the still frozen in fear Kakami to sit up. Tears were still running down her face. She tried to stand up but her knees buckled and she fell. I caught her before she hit the ground. She clutched to my arm as I helped her stand. She whispered a thank you as I led her to the car. I helped her into a seat then sat beside her. Everyone came in and took a seat. I looked over at Kakami to see that she was starting to fall asleep. She leaned towards me and rested her head on my shoulder. I blushed. I turned my head to asker her what she was doing to notice she was asleep. I felt my brother Hikaru who was sitting beside me nudge me. I looked at him to see what he wanted but all he did was wink at me. I blushed even more when he did that. My brother was the only one who knew that I loved Kakami.

**Iacho's P.O.V**

I noticed the silent message the twins had between each other. I knew that Kaoru was in loved with Kakami. I over herd him and his brother talking about it. If only he knew that Kakami loved him too. I wasn't going to tell either of them. I'm going to let them figure it out themselves. Why? Because it will be fun to see how it turns out and judging by how thing are going right now, it's heading in the right direction.


End file.
